


Burning

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reunion, Setlock, hair cutting, spoilers (sort of)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulla scorta di alcune foto setlock, la mia personale interpretazione del ritorno di Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

"Stiamo tenendo costantemente monitorati tutti gli ospedali del Paese ed anche le frontiere, gli aeroporti ed i porti..."  
"E tutti i 3.400 metri della costa vietnamita?" un sorriso scettico sollevò per un istante le labbra del più giovane dei fratelli Holmes ma in esso non vi era alcuna traccia di umorismo.  
"Sherlock, Moran ormai è solo, privo di appoggi e ferito. Per quel che ne sappiamo, dopo il vostro scontro, potrebbe essere morto da qualche parte tra il Gia Lai ed il Dak Lak." [1]  
"Ci metteresti la mano sul fuoco, Mycroft?" chiese Sherlock, guardando le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel grande camino dell'appartamento del maggiore. "Persino io sono riuscito a fartela sotto il naso, riguardo alla Donna."  
"Ti assicuro che non sto prendendo la situazione sottogamba, fratellino: in questo momento non esce uno spillo dal Vietnam senza che io lo sappia."  
Sherlock scattò in piedi ed andò alla finestra, abbottonandosi la giacca scura con un gesto nervoso "Esistono canali non ufficiali, esistono uomini pronti a tutto per qualche dollaro [2] ed ogni rete, per fitta che sia, ha dei buchi. No - si scompigliò i capelli, frustrato - non posso più temporeggiare, Mycroft. Devo avvisarlo che potrebbe essere in pericolo." Il giovane Holmes si voltò e si sporse verso il fratello, poggiando le mani sui braccioli dell'ampia poltrona, un tumulto di emozioni che si agitava dietro le iridi di ghiaccio.  
"Non ti chiederò se hai riflettuto bene sulle tue mosse, so che lo hai fatto e poi - alzò una mano, in un gesto a metà tra la resa e l'approvazione - questa è la tua guerra, Sherlock."  
"Posso andare, quindi?"  
"Non sei mai stato prigioniero."  
Un altro sorriso, meno tagliente questa volta, si dipinse sul viso stanco di Sherlock "Le tue premure sono sempre state molto soffocanti."  
Uscito il fratello, Mycroft chiamò Anthea: nei giorni seguenti avrebbero avuto molto da fare, perché era ora di rendere pubblico quel voluminoso dossier su Moriarty e la sua organizzazione criminale.

* * * * *

"Monsieur Delmas?"  
Il ferroviere si voltò al suono della voce dal forte accento straniero che lo chiamava. "Oui?" fu l'ultima parola che pronunciò, prima che un lungo coltello seghettato gli aprisse gli intestini.

* * * * *

Erano stati in quel cimitero un discreto numero di volte e Mary si orientò senza problemi, nonostante il sole stesse ormai per calare. Non fu stupita di trovare il suo fidanzato in piedi davanti alla lapide nera: quando quella mattina aveva aperto il Times, trovando in prima pagina la clamorosa notizia che quella di Richard Brooks, l'uomo trovato morto suicida sul tetto del St. Bartholomew, era un'identità fasulla, sapeva benissimo che John si sarebbe precipitato lì dove era sepolto il suo migliore amico e si sarebbe dimenticato del loro appuntamento per cena.  
Il giornale riportava, con dovizia di prove e di particolari, come il criminale Jim Moriarty avesse architettato quel piano estremamente macchinoso al solo scopo di infangare la reputazione del suo arcinemico, il detective Sherlock Holmes e spingerlo al suicidio.  
 _"Consulente investigativo."_ si corresse con un sorriso indulgente. John lo ripeteva sempre _"Lui non era un semplice investigatore privato, di quelli che scoprono le tresche di mogli infedeli, Mary. Lui era unico al mondo."_ e poi, di solito, attaccava a raccontare di una loro avventura. Aveva sentito parlare così tanto di Sherlock Holmes in quei mesi che le sembrava quasi di averlo incontrato di persona.  
John era un fine narratore ed ascoltarlo era sempre un piacere, tuttavia Mary non era mai riuscita ad immedesimarsi e farsi coinvolgere da quei racconti. Sparatorie, inseguimenti, deduzioni... quelle erano situazioni da film di spionaggio, del tutto aliena dalla sua tranquilla vita di impiegata di banca.  
Si avvicinò piano all'uomo che aveva conosciuto qualche mese prima e lo sentì parlare con voce sommessa, rivolto alla tomba de suo miglior amico.  
"Pensa un po', questa mattina mi ha telefonato Anderson, per scusarsi di tutte le accuse che ti aveva rivolto. Anderson, ti rendi conto? Ne saresti stato compiaciuto, con quell'ego smisurato che ti ritrovavi. Però non-non sono stato molto gentile con lui e gli ho risposto che l'ho sempre saputo che tu eri innocente. Sono stato molto brusco, ma mi fa rabbia pensare che adesso tutti coloro che ti hanno insultato e ricoperto di fango, adesso tesseranno le tue lodi."  
"Ipocriti, brutta razza davvero." commentò Mary, palesando la sua presenza. John si voltò con un sussulto ed il suo sguardo colpevole corse all'orologio "Mary! Oddio, non mi ero reso conto che fosse così tardi."  
"Non importa, tanto immagino che non avrai molta fame."  
John scosse la testa "No, no davvero. Ma tu?"  
"Ho mangiato parecchio per pranzo, mi basta un trancio di pizza od un kebab. Possiamo andare?" aggiunse poi, per non dare l'impressione di volerlo trascinare a forza via da lì.  
John lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla tomba, poi si avviarono insieme verso l'uscita del cimitero, in silenzio. Il respiro si andava condensando in piccole nuvolette di vapore davanti al volto del suo fidanzato ed a Mary sembrava quasi di poterci leggere i suoi pensieri cupi. "Speravo che la riabilitazione della reputazione di Sherlock ti avrebbe fatto piacere." disse, cercando di iniziare una conversazione.  
Tuttavia John continuò a camminare assorto, come se non l'avesse udita, finché Mary non lo chiamò di nuovo, a voce più alta.  
"Scusa, scusami davvero. - John le prese la mano e la strinse nella propria, per farsi perdonare - Stavo pensando."  
"A cosa?"  
John picchiettò le dita contro il dorso della mano piccola ed affusolata che stava stringendo "Lui sapeva di non essere una frode, sapeva chi era Jim Moriarty, nessuno lo conosceva bene come lui. E allora perché? Perché arrivare a suicidarsi? Perché cercò di convincermi del contrario? Perché voleva che credessi che mi aveva mentito per tutto quel tempo?"  
Mary si strinse nelle spalle, mentre tirava John verso una tavola calda turca poco affollata "Mah... forse pensava che se tu lo avessi odiato, avresti sofferto di meno per la sua morte." Non aveva alcuna risposta per le domande che lo assillavano.  
John scrollò veementemente la testa "Non lo so, Mary, non lo so davvero. Più ci penso, meno la cosa ha senso. No, doveva esserci qualcos'altro sotto, qualcosa che non so, che mi sfugge ancora oggi. Per forza."  
"In tutta sincerità non so cosa dire." ammise la donna, un po' sorpresa dalla piega che aveva preso la conversazione. Avrebbe voluto essergli più d'aiuto, ma non era mai stata dotata di grande fantasia e, le rare volte in cui aveva letto un romanzo giallo, non aveva mai indovinato chi fosse il colpevole.  
I due si misero diligentemente in coda alla cassa e Mary ordinò un kebab di agnello. John, molto cavallerescamente, le prese il vassoio ed entrambi cercarono con gli occhi un tavolino libero. Mary stava per indicarne uno vicino all'ingresso, quando una figura avvolta in un cappotto scuro di squisita fattura, la superò e si parò davanti al suo fidanzato.  
L'uomo era alto, aveva capelli scuri, ricci e disordinati e freddi occhi grigi che spiccavano su un volto troppo magro. Lei stessa ebbe un piccolo mancamento nel riconoscere Sherlock Holmes, visto in tante fotografie, perciò non si stupì affatto quando John lasciò cadere a terra il vassoio con la sua cena.  
Vide Holmes stringere le labbra ed alzare le mani in quello che voleva essere un gesto rassicurante "John, posso spiegarti tutto."  
"Non può essere..." la voce di John era poco più di un sussurro rauco.  
"Invece sì. Sono io, John."  
"Oh Cristo!" John si era fatto pallido, tanto quanto l'uomo davanti a lui e Mary pregò seriamente che non svenisse, perché non sarebbe riuscita a sorreggerlo.  
"Ho dovuto fingere la mia morte. C'era un cecchino di Moriarty che ti teneva sotto tiro, quel gior-"  
La spiegazione del consulente investigativo si interruppe bruscamente, perché John emise una specie di ruggito che fece sussultare tutti gli avventori della tavola calda e poi tirò una testata - sì, una violentissima testata, sul volto di Holmes che, preso alla sprovvista, fu sbilanciato all'indietro e cadde sul pavimento, a far compagnia al kebab di Mary. Sconcertata, la donna portò le mani alla bocca e arretrò di qualche passo.  
"Tre anni! Mi hai preso in giro per tre fottutissimi anni!" urlò, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti, l'intera persona che vibrava di rabbia.  
Sherlock alzò su di lui il volto già insanguinato e quando parlò, la sua voce era molto diversa da quella profonda e sicura di poco prima, era un mormorio basso e penitente "Mi dispiace John, non avrei mai voluto farti del male."  
"Non me ne faccio nulla delle tue scuse!"  
"John, ascoltami, devo parlarti."  
"No! Sai che ti dico? Per me continui a restare morto, non voglio vederti mai più." afferrò un portatovaglioli di latta dal tavolo più vicino e glielo tirò contro. Non addosso, no, ma abbastanza vicino da vederlo scansarsi e chiudere d'istinto gli occhi.  
Molto bene: era proprio questa la reazione che volva ottenere, che Sherlock avesse paura di lui, così ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di comparirgli di nuovo davanti.  
Uscì dal locale, incurante degli improperi in turco stretto che il proprietario gli stava gridando dietro e scese in strada chiamando a gran voce un taxi. La sua aria imbestialita, purtroppo, non gli fu d'aiuto ed un paio di autisti rallentarono, lo guardarono in faccia e poi ripartirono a gran velocità.  
"Al diavolo anche voi!"  
Nel frattempo Mary era rimasta nel locale senza la minima idea di cosa fare: non si era mai trovata in una situazione tanto bizzarra in vita sua ed era parecchio a disagio per le occhiate continue che la gente le lanciava.  
Nel guardare l'uomo che sedeva sul pavimento provò un moto di pena, perché era come se anche lui non sapesse assolutamente cosa fare o cosa dire. Restava lì, del tutto incurante del sangue che dal naso gli colava sulla camicia immacolata, ad articolare il nome di John senza tuttavia pronunciare alcun suono.  
"Ecco, tieni." Gli porse un fazzolettino di carta che il moro accettò con un gesto automatico. Spostò lo sguardo sul contenitore di latta che giaceva ammaccato sul pavimento. "Non immaginavo che si arrabbiasse a tal punto." mormorò.  
"Ha sofferto molto in questi anni. - lo giustificò Mary - Quindi... tu sei davvero Sherlock Holmes?" Tutto ciò era davvero pazzesco.  
"Ovvio. E tu chi saresti?"  
"Mary Morstan, la sua fidanzata. Ascolta, io..."  
"MARY! - urlò John dall'interno di un taxi che era riuscito a fermare - Vieni subito qui."  
"Cercherò di mettere una buona parola per te, va bene?" bisbigliò la donna bionda.  
"Ma io devo parlargli adesso." Sherlock si alzò in piedi e riprese il suo tono petulante.  
"Mh-hm, pessima idea. Meglio che aspetti almeno domani." Sfilò dal portafoglio il suo biglietto da visita e glielo porse "Chiamami nel primo pomeriggio." disse, prima di raggiungere il dottore.  
Mary prese posto accanto a John, guardandolo con un certo stupore: non lo aveva mai visto perdere le staffe in quel modo e, in tutta sincerità, era rimasta un pochino scossa dalla violenza della sua reazione. Tuttavia, se fosse stata nei panni del suo fidanzato, probabilmente non avrebbe reagito molto meglio, alla vista del suo miglior amico redivivo. "John - iniziò - io non ci sto capendo molto ma..."  
"Non dire niente. - ringhiò John, duro - Ti prego, Mary." Poi nascose il viso tra mani.  
Timidamente la donna gli posò una mano sulla spalla "So che adesso sei troppo sconvolto per pensarci, però-"  
"Mary, ti supplico." la avvertì John. Non aveva intenzione di discutere di Sherlock con lei, né con nessun altro, né quella sera né in futuro. Che quel bastardo se ne tornasse dall'inferno da cui era uscito.  
La sua fidanzata gli arruffò i capelli "Sono una donna, non puoi pretendere che ti lasci l'ultima parola con tanta facilità." Sentì provenire una specie di sbuffo rassegnato da dietro le mani di John, chiuse a coppa sul suo viso e quindi si azzardò a concludere la sua frase "Sherlock ha parlato di un cecchino. Questo potrebbe essere il pezzo del puzzle che ti mancava per comprendere quel che è successo. Non stasera, assolutamente non stasera." aggiunse, prevenendo le proteste del compagno.  
Quando il taxi li lasciò sotto casa di Mary, John era ancora furibondo e profondamente scosso: sarebbe stato del tutto inutile mettersi a letto, sapeva bene che con quella agitazione in corpo quella notte non avrebbe chiuso occhio.  
"Te l'ho mai raccontato che quando feci il concorso per essere assunta in banca aiutai un'altra candidata?" chiese Mary all'improvviso.  
"Cosa?"  
"Non sapeva alcune risposte del test, così gliele suggerii io, col risultato che, alla fine, lei prese molti più punti di me, mi fu davanti in graduatoria e poté scegliere un ottimo posto in amministrazione, che volevo anch'io. Ero arrabbiatissima. Quella sera mi presi una sbronza colossale e il giorno dopo stavo meglio. Be', postumi a parte." concluse con una smorfia divertita.  
"Mi stai suggerendo di ubriacarmi?" John inarcò un sopracciglio con stupore.  
"Basta che non diventi un'abitudine, però questa sera saresti ampiamente giustificato."  
John ci rifletté alcuni istanti "Oh, al diavolo, perché no? - abbracciò la sua fidanzata - Sei un tesoro."  
"Cerca di non fare troppo baccano quando rientri." gli disse lei in tono indulgente prima di salire in casa.  
  
John camminò un bel po' prima di infilarsi in un pub dall'aria squallida dove non era mai stato: non voleva ubriacarsi e dare spettacolo in un locale che lui e Mary erano soliti frequentare.  
Si sedette al bancone ed ordinò uno scotch con ghiaccio. Sollevò il bicchiere senza nemmeno vederlo e ne trangugiò il contenuto tutto d'un fiato. Il liquore gli infiammò l'esofago e lo stomaco protestò con uno spasmo doloroso per l'improvvisa discesa del forte liquido alcolico. Non era mai stato un gran bevitore, nemmeno nell'esercito.  
 _"John, ascoltami."_ La voce profonda di Sherlock risuonò nelle sue orecchie e la mano che reggeva il bicchiere tremò vistosamente. Lo appoggiò con rabbia sul bancone, ordinò "Un altro!" ed ingoiò di nuovo il liquido ambrato. Voleva bere fino al coma etilico, fino a non sentire più nulla, fino a dimenticare quanto era appena successo. Sherlock, vivo e vegeto e pronto a sommergerlo di scuse per giustificare ciò che aveva fatto, pronto a rintronarlo di nuovo con le sue chiacchiere e le sue bugie.  
 _"Mi dispiace, John. Non avrei mai voluto farti del male."_  
Dio, riusciva persino a sembrare sincero, seduto sul pavimento e con il naso sanguinante.  
Sangue.  
Ancora sangue rosso rubino che solcava quel volto pallido.  
La mano di John tremò tanto da far tintinnare i cubetti di ghiaccio nel bicchiere. Fece cenno al barista di riempirlo nuovamente.  
"Giornata pesante?" azzardò quest'ultimo.  
"Zitto e versa." sibilò John, aspro. Finalmente l'alcol iniziava a fare effetto, la testa si fece ovattata, leggera ed i pensieri rallentarono la loro corsa folle. Riusciva quasi a capire cosa ci trovasse sua sorella in una bottiglia, in quel momento.  
Si accorse aver già finito l'ennesimo bicchiere solo quando un cubetto di ghiaccio gli urtò gli incisivi.  
"Barista." chiamò John, con la voce appena impastata.  
"Il prossimo lo offro io." dichiarò un uomo che comparve al suo fianco dal nulla, o così almeno sembrò al dottore. John lo squadrò senza troppo interesse: castano, dal fisico asciutto ma non troppo imponente, un accenno di barba ed un sorriso che non poteva essere descritto se non come predatorio. Leggermente sudato nonostante la rigida temperatura invernale.  
Oh, fantastico! Per completare la giornata di merda gli mancava giusto uno sconosciuto che cercava di abbordarlo in un pub.  
"No, grazie." agitò una mano nell'aria come a voler scacciare una mosca, ma lo sconosciuto non desistette e si piegò sul bancone "Permettimi di insistere, Johnny boy."  
Johnny boy.  
Nessuno l'aveva mai chiamato così, nemmeno suo papà quando era piccolo. Nessuno, tranne una persona. La voce fredda e canzonatoria di Moriarty riemerse dai suoi ricordi, assieme all'odore di cloro ed al peso letale del giubbotto imbottito di esplosivo. _"Non muovere un muscolo finché non ti dirò di farlo. Capito, Johnny boy?"_  
Johnny boy.  
Oh, Cristo!  
Nonostante il whisky lo stesse rallentando parecchio, John capì di trovarsi in pericolo.  
Era di quello che Sherlock avrebbe voluto parlargli?  
Forse avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo.  
Scivolò giù dallo sgabello, confortato dal fatto che le gambe lo reggessero ancora in modo stabile, pronto, se necessario, ad affrontare l'uomo misterioso in un corpo a corpo, ma questi si limitò a muovere appena il capo in un cenno di diniego e scostò il lembo del cappotto di cammello che indossava sopra un abito grigio che ricordava una specie di divisa, per appoggiare la mano sul calcio di una pistola, poi parlò con voce bassa, appena udibile nel locale affollato. "Voltati lentamente, Johnny boy. La vedi quella coppietta felice seduta nell'angolo laggiù? Molto bene. Se adesso non uscirai con me senza opporre resistenza, farò saltare le cervella alla ragazza. Sono un cecchino professionista e ti assicuro che non sbaglierei. Una volta che saremo in strada avrò a disposizione molti altri bersagli: donne incinte, bambini nei passeggini, padri di famiglia... avrei solo l'imbarazzo della scelta, mi capisci?"  
John strinse le labbra, scoccandogli un'occhiata di puro veleno, ma si limitò a piegare la testa in secco gesto che era assieme assenso e resa.  
"Eccellente." L'uomo sorrise ed i suoi occhi si fecero quasi febbricitanti. Appoggiò una banconota da cinquanta sterline sul bancone del bar, poi aprì il braccio che non era appoggiato sulla pistola e John si fece abbracciare, pur con estrema riluttanza.  
"Finalmente. Sono tre anni che aspetto questo momento." Una luce feroce si accese negli occhi dell'uomo e tutto il suo corpo sembrava bruciare di odio e desiderio di vendetta.  
Fecero un breve tragitto in taxi e poi proseguirono a piedi.  
"Chi sei?" chiese John, mentre l'uomo lo trascinava lungo la strada. Non stava prestando molta attenzione a dove erano diretti, preoccupato com'era che l'uomo al suo fianco potesse uccidere un ignaro ed incolpevole passante.  
"Il mio nome è Sebastian Moran. Ex colonnello dell'esercito inglese e braccio destro di Jim Moriarty. Questo soddisfa la tua curiosità, Johnny boy?"  
"Sì."  
 _"Purtroppo."_ aggiunse il dottore nella sua testa. La sbronza stava rapidamente scemando e lui iniziava a realizzare in che razza di guaio si ritrovava.  
"Cosa vuoi da me?" chiese ancora, vedendo che quel Moran non sembrava infastidito dalle sue domande. _"Probabilmente perché ha già deciso di ammazzarmi."_  
"Tu sei il mio pezzettino di formaggio per attirare il topo in trappola."  
"Sherlock." John sospirò pesantemente.  
"Già."  
"Perché proprio io?"  
"Suvvia, Johnny boy, non fare domande stupide. Tu sei l'unica persona che conti qualcosa per quell'uomo, l'unico in grado di farlo uscire allo scoperto. Da cecchino avrei potuto pensare ad un piano meno rischioso di questo ma - strinse il braccio di John così forte da strappargli un debole lamento - perché limitarsi a bruciare un cuore solo, quando posso bruciarne due?"  
Un cecchino. Anche Sherlock aveva parlato di un cecchino.  
"Tu eri il mio cecchino, quel giorno." Non era una domanda, ma si voltò a guardare l'uomo che lo teneva sotto tiro in cerca di conferma.  
"Sì. Io però non parlerei al passato, lo sono tutt'ora, Johnny boy." lo avvertì il suo rapitore con voce glaciale.  
Moran staccò la mano dal calcio della pistola e la infilò nella tasca del cappotto, dal quale estrasse una piccola chiave di metallo ed aprì il cancello che chiudeva un piccolo parco, illuminato da una serie di suggestive lanterne bianche. Un cartellone appeso alla ringhiera annunciava che, il giorno successivo, in quel parco ci sarebbe stata una rievocazione storica del rogo di una strega.  
Il braccio destro di Moriarty trascinò John verso un vecchio edificio, addossato ad una chiesa, che aveva tutta l'aria di essere dismesso. Un ammasso disordinato di ramoscelli, giornali, assi di legno, bancali, sedie rotte e parti di mobili era accatastato nel bel mezzo del parco a formare una rudimentale pira, in cima alla quale era stato collocato un manichino incappucciato e strettamente legato con delle corde. Un leggero odore di benzina aleggiava nell'aria.  
"Confido che da lontano appaia sufficientemente realistico o che Sherlock sia abbastanza sconvolto da credere che lo sia." commentò il colonnello, prima di spingere John in un locale deserto a piano terra, dove erano state stipate bevande e acqua per la rievocazione storica del giorno successivo.  
Lo fece inginocchiare sotto la minaccia della pistola, lo imbavagliò e poi gli legò mani e piedi con una corda.  
"Ho ancora due o tre cose da sistemare. Tu aspettami qui e non scappare. Se al mio ritorno non ti dovessi trovare, avrai sulla coscienza quindici tuoi concittadini a caso, mi sono spiegato bene?" minacciò, agitandogli davanti agli occhi il caricatore della sua semiautomatica.  
John morse con forza lo straccio che gli chiudeva la bocca ed annuì.  
"Bravo bambino." Moran gli assestò uno schiaffo abbastanza forte da fargli pizzicare la pelle, poi lo lasciò solo. 

* * * * *

Sherlock si era seduto ad una fermata dell'autobus ed era rimasto lì, rigirandosi tra le dita il fazzoletto sporco di sangue.  
Aveva previsto che John avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi per il suo inganno ma non che lo colpisse. Non a quel modo.  
 _"Un amico eviterebbe le labbra ed il naso."_ L'osservazione della Donna riaffiorò alla sua memoria.  
Si lasciò andare con la schiena contro al pannello di plexiglass alle sue spalle: era ovvio che John non lo considerava più suo amico. Un amico non avrebbe cercato di rompergli il naso, non lo avrebbe guardato con quell'odio negli occhi tirandogli contro un corpo contundente.  
Temeva che le cose non sarebbero mai più tornare come prima tra di loro. John si era rifatto una vita, conviveva con una donna e non aveva alcun bisogno di lui.  
A quel punto poteva solo sperare di riuscire a fargli sapere, per il tramite di quella donna, del pericolo rappresentato da Sebastian Moran ed era certo che, risolto il problema rappresentato dall'ultimo fedelissimo di Moriarty, le loro strade si sarebbero divise per sempre.  
Il cellulare nella sua tasca squillo. Una chiamata, non un messaggio. Fu tentato di non rispondere, non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare con Mycroft in quel momento, ma il fratello non dava segno di voler riagganciare.  
"Che vuoi?" rispose seccato.  
"Sherlock..."  
L'inusuale titubanza nella voce di Mycroft fu sufficiente a metterlo in allerta. "E' Moran, vero? E' a Londra." dedusse in un istante.  
"Mi è stato appena riferito che un capotreno dell'Eurostar è stato ritrovato accoltellato nei pressi della stazione di Gare du Nord [3]. Il coltello con cui è stato ucciso era di fabbricazione vietnamita."  
Sherlock sibilò un 'lo sapevo' mentre chiudeva la conversazione. Si guardò in giro alla ricerca di un taxi ma nessuna vettura nera era in vista, rivolse quindi la sua attenzione ad un ragazzo poco distante che aveva avviato la moto e si stava infilando il casco. Lo strattonò in malo modo, buttandolo contro a dei passanti e salì in sella alla moto, sgommando via. Rallentò solo quando fu certo di essersi allontanato abbastanza e digitò il numero di telefono che le aveva dato Mary poc'anzi.  
"Pronto?"  
"Sono Sherlock - esordì brusco - devo parlare con John immediatamente. Sto venendo lì."  
Il sospiro della donna tradiva una certa irritazione "Ti ho detto che per stasera non è il caso che tu gli parli, non ti ascolterebbe. Non riesci a capirlo?"  
"Potrebbe essere in pericolo."  
"In pericolo? Come?"  
"Passami John, ora." le ordinò con voce severa.  
"Non posso."  
All'ennesimo rifiuto della donna, Sherlock stava per sibilarle contro qualche velenosa invettiva su quanto fosse ottusa e ritardata, prima che Mary precisasse che John non era in casa.  
"Sai dov'è?"  
"Andava a bere, ma non so dirti di preciso dove. Vieni qui, potrei indicarti due o tre posti dove penso potrebbe essere."  
Sherlock non aveva la minima intenzione di coinvolgere quella donna e le chiese di dargli gli indirizzi dei bar, ma Mary insisté per accompagnarlo, dicendogli che si sarebbe fatta trovare in strada e poi riagganciò, lasciandolo spiazzato. Fece schioccare la lingua tra i denti: ora non aveva tempo di litigare con quella donna.  
Cinque minuti dopo il consulente investigativo inchiodava la moto davanti al palazzo di Mary. Entrambi avevano provato a contattare il cellulare di John, che aveva però squillato a vuoto finché non si era inserita la segreteria telefonica. Si scambiarono uno sguardo greve e, senza aspettare un invito formale, Mary salì dietro l'improvvisato centauro.  
"Qui vicino c'è il 'Moon  & Sixpence', ci andiamo abbastanza spesso." gli urlò, mentre Sherlock avviava il motore.  
"Allora stai pur certa che non è lì." le rispose irritato.  
"Come fai a dirlo?"  
Il consulente investigativo le lanciò un'occhiata che aveva tutta l'aria di voler dire _'ma quanto puoi essere idiota?'_ e Mary si sentì avvampare.  
"John andava ad ubriacarsi. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto in un posto che tu frequenti abitualmente, per non crearti imbarazzo. Cerca di pensare ad un pub dove non siete mai stati: manco da Londra da tre anni e non sono molto aggiornato sui locali."  
Mary era rimasta di stucco sentendo le parole di Sherlock: John lo aveva sempre descritto come un uomo poco attento ai sentimenti degli altri, invece la sua deduzione dimostrava che possedeva una certa sensibilità e che, forse, capiva John meglio di lei, visto che quell'idea non le era minimamente balenata in testa. Ebbe comunque la prontezza di riflessi di rispondere al suo interlocutore "Allora l' 'Horseshoe Tavern'. Non ci siamo mai stati, gli dico sempre che mi sembra un postaccio."  
Sherlock annuì e Mary gli diede l'indirizzo; arrivati a destinazione, la donna iniziò a descrivere John al barista del locale ma Sherlock la interruppe mostrandogli una foto del dottore sul suo cellulare. "E' questo?"  
Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti, il consulente investigativo era riuscito a lasciarla senza parole: lei stava assieme a John da diversi mesi ma non le era mai venuto in mente di tenere una sua foto nel portafogli. Le sembrava una cosa troppo stucchevole ed anche inutile, dato che lo vedeva ogni sera dopo il lavoro.  
 _E nel suo mondo non c'era alcuna necessità di andare in giro a mostrare la foto del proprio fidanzato, ora scomparso, per ritrovarlo._  
"Sì, sì, è lui." confermò il barista.  
"Come fa ad esserne sicuro?" domandò Sherlock sospettoso, fidandosi poco della memoria visiva di un uomo che ogni sera vedeva decine di avventori diversi.  
"L'ho riconosciuto per via del suo amico. Ha lasciato cinquanta sterline e non ha voluto il resto."  
Mary aggrottò la fronte perplessa ma Sherlock divenne pallido in modo quasi cadaverico. Il barista si sporse verso di lui, cercando di non farsi udire dalla donna "A dire il vero, credo che fossero più che amici, sono usciti da qui abbracciati in modo inequivoco." e sorrise in modo allusivo.  
Sherlock cercò un'altra foto sul cellulare e la mostrò all'uomo davanti a lui. "Questo?"  
"Sì, proprio lui."  
Il moro strizzò forte gli occhi sibilando un'imprecazione ed uscì in strada, lasciando a Mary l'incombenza di ringraziare il barista.  
Moran doveva aver convinto John a seguirlo in qualche modo, ma dove? I suoi occhi saettarono ovunque lungo la strada, alla ricerca della più piccola traccia, ma non vide nulla. Inoltre nei dintorni non c'erano né uffici né banche, questo voleva dire niente telecamere e Mycroft non avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.  
Era in un vicolo cieco ed il suo unico amico era nelle mani di Sebastian Moran, l'uomo che tre anni prima aveva avuto l'incarico di ucciderlo.

* * * * *

John sentì il cellulare vibrare nella tasca, ma imbavagliato e legato com'era, non poteva fare nulla per raggiungerlo.  
Fuggire era un'opzione impraticabile, perché era certo che in quel caso Moran avrebbe messo in atto le sue minacce, ma anche lui era stato un soldato: non si sarebbe arreso così passivamente. E se vendere cara la pelle era l'unica cosa che poteva fare, l'avrebbe fatto.  
Strisciò sul pavimento, cercando con lo sguardo qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a tagliare la corda di nylon che lo legava, ma nella stanza erano appoggiati solo blister di acqua, aranciata e coca, rigorosamente in bottiglie di plastica, non una sola bottiglia di vetro, grazie ad una recente ordinanza del sindaco sulla sicurezza delle feste di piazza. Non c'erano bancali di legno contro cui sfregare le corde e, se avesse rotto un vetro della porta finestra che dava sul parco per usarlo come taglierino, Moran se ne sarebbe sicuramente accorto.  
Batté frustrato i piedi sul pavimento ed in quel momento udì un sottile tintinnio metallico; torse il busto e vide una lunga vite di acciaio dalla punta acuminata spuntare nella larga fuga tra due piastrelle del pavimento. Davvero penoso come seghetto, ma doveva farselo bastare: afferrò la vite con le dita e iniziò a muoverla contro la corda, rompendo ad una ad una le fibre sintetiche.

* * * * *

Mary aveva insistito nel provare a chiedere di John e di quell'altro uomo a qualche sporadico passante, nonostante lui le avesse detto che era fatica sprecata. Non aveva ottenuto alcun risultato, ovviamente, ma non è che lui fosse approdato ad un esito migliore. Moran ed il suo unico amico sembravano essersi dissolti nel nulla ed anche le ricerche di Mycroft, al quale alla fine si era risolto di appellarsi, non stavano portando a nulla.  
Si appoggiò al sellino della moto, chiudendo gli occhi: aveva bisogno di isolarsi nel sul Mind Palace: Moran voleva lui, John era solo un'esca, quindi doveva per forza avergli lasciato qualche indizio, perché voleva essere trovato: quello era l'ultimo atto della loro guerra.  
Un ragazzino sui sedici anni che distribuiva volantini gli si avvicinò porgendogli uno dei foglietti.  
"Signore? - iniziò esitante, rivolto all'uomo dagli occhi chiusi - Signore, prego..." e restò col braccio sospeso a mezz'aria, perplesso dall'assenza di reazione dell'altro.  
"Ah, dai pure a me, caro." intervenne Mary, prendendo il volantino.  
"E' una bella festa - recitò meccanicamente il ragazzo - non dovreste mancare."  
"Grazie, sei molto gentile." rispose la fidanzata di John.  
Sherlock schiuse gli occhi, seccato per quegli inutili salamelecchi: possibile che quella donna non riuscisse a capire quanto era grave la situazione di John? Perché perdeva tempo a prendere un volantino che sarebbe finito nel più vicino cestino della carta straccia? A chi poteva interessare la rievocazione storica di un rogo...  
Un rogo!  
 _"Ti brucerò il cuore."  
"Non dovreste mancare."_  
Guardò di nuovo il foglietto su cui spiccava l'immagine di un fuoco rosso e giallo che ardeva e poi il ragazzino che si andava allontanando velocemente lungo la strada, senza preoccuparsi di infastidire altri passanti per consegnare loro l'invito alla festa. Ed era mezzanotte passata, decisamente troppo tardi per quella attività.  
Lo raggiunse in due passi, afferrandolo per il bordo della giacca e schiacciandolo contro il muro. Il ragazzo lasciò cadere tutti i foglietti, che si sparpagliarono al suolo e guardò il consulente investigativo con occhi sgranati.  
"Sherlock, lascia subito quel ragazzo!" tuonò Mary. Ma era normale per lui ed anche per John avere sempre quelle reazioni violente?  
Il detective la ignorò completamente e ringhiò con voce bassa e letale contro il sedicenne, mostrandogli la fotografia di Moran "Ti ha pagato lui, vero? Quando?"  
"Un quarto d'ora fa." balbettò quest'ultimo. Sherlock lo lasciò andare, lesse l'indirizzo del parco e corse di nuovo verso la moto.  
"Come fai a sapere che John si trova lì?" chiese Mary: non riusciva a vedere alcun collegamento tra la scomparsa del suo fidanzato e quel volantino.  
"Lo so e basta." rispose Sherlock, convinto e Mary lo seguì, confortata dalla sua sicurezza. Iniziava a capire perché John parlasse sempre di lui in termini tanto entusiasti: senza dubbio quel Sherlock Holmes aveva una personalità forte e magnetica. Avrebbe detto affascinante, se non fosse stato per i tratti duri e spigolosi del suo carattere.  
 _Carattere che comunque John aveva accettato senza battere ciglio._  
La moto partì veloce, ma non abbastanza da permetterle di lasciare indietro quei fastidiosi pensieri. Comunque si fosse conclusa quella vicenda, l'ingombrante persona di Sherlock Holmes non sarebbe più scomparsa dalla vita di John e di conseguenza dalla sua. Semplicemente, non era possibile che accadesse: se conosceva John solo un decimo di quanto lo conosceva Sherlock, sapeva che presto o tardi lo avrebbe perdonato e sarebbe tornato a seguire l'investigatore in tutte quelle cose folli che facevano prima della sua scomparsa.  
Non riusciva a capire se questo le stesse bene ed in quel momento non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa John le avrebbe risposto, se lei l'avesse messo di fronte alla scelta "O lui o me", sebbene fino a poche ore prima era convinta di contare molto nella vita di John, forse più di tutto.  
Ma era bastato che quello Sherlock ricomparisse per ritrovarsi sul secondo gradino del podio di John e senza nemmeno sapere il perché.  
"Merda!"  
La cruda imprecazione di Sherlock la riscosse da quelle riflessioni e alzò gli occhi: in fondo al vialone che stavano percorrendo, in un parco, una grossa catasta di legno aveva iniziato ad ardere. Dovette aggrapparsi con forza alla vita del detective, che aveva accelerato all'improvviso, ben oltre il consentito dal codice della strada. Pur non capendo cosa stesse succedendo, quell'urgenza la rese inquieta.

* * * * *

Con fatica ed una dose di bestemmie che non impiegava da quando era una recluta costretta a marciare per ore sotto il sole cocente del deserto, John era riuscito a sfilacciare a sufficienza le corde che lo legavano, ma non si mosse: decise di aspettare il ritorno di Moran facendo finta di essere ancora legato e sorprenderlo alla prima occasione.  
Inoltre sapeva che quella trappola lì fuori era per Sherlock e non poteva far finta di niente ed andarsene. Nonostante tutto, nonostante fosse furibondo, amareggiato e deluso per come Sherlock si fosse preso gioco di lui in quei tre anni, scoprì che semplicemente non poteva far finta di niente.  
Un conto era desiderare che il suo ex migliore amico sparisse per sempre dalla sua vita, questo lo voleva ancora (forse), un altro rischiare che morisse per davvero per colpa di uno psicopatico in cerca di vendetta per un altro psicopatico.  
Una cosa folle solo a pensarci.  
Come ai bei vecchi tempi.  
Chissà se un giorno lui e Sherlock avrebbero potuto riderci sopra?  
Ecco, nemmeno per un istante aveva contemplato l'ipotesi di voltare le spalle a quel disgraziato.  
Vide Moran tornare, fermarsi nei pressi della pira e consultare l'orologio che portava al polso. Dopo qualche minuto prese un accendino dalla tasca e diede fuoco ai giornali alla base della catasta di legna, poi entrò nella stanza dov'era prigioniero.  
"Ma che bravo! - disse in tono compiaciuto - Jim aveva proprio ragione, sei un animaletto coscienzioso e fedele. Voglio ricompensarti, Johnny boy. Voglio che tu muoia con questo spettacolo negli occhi." Lo afferrò sotto le ascelle e lo trascinò con grande sforzo vicino alla vetrata; John strinse con forza le corde allentate con le mani, sperando che, nella penombra, Moran non notasse che era riuscito a scioglierle.  
Poi una voce profonda e preoccupata, a lui ben conosciuta, penetrò fin lì nonostante la finestra chiusa e John si lasciò sfuggire un lamento dietro al bavaglio.

* * * * *

La pira prese fuoco con una velocità impressionante, probabilmente a causa di qualche tipo di accelerante e quando abbandonò la moto sul prato, correndo disperatamente verso di essa, le fiamme avevano quasi raggiunto la sommità, dove un corpo avvolto in un lenzuolo giaceva inerte.  
 _"Ti brucerò il cuore."_  
  
"JOHN!" urlò.  
Le ginocchia di Mary cedettero e lei crollò sull'erba umida: John era in mezzo alle fiamme? Le sembrò di essere precipitata in un incubo e restò lì, paralizzata dal terrore. Sherlock, invece, mantenne il sangue freddo: si sfilò la sciarpa, avvolgendola attorno ad una mano, con la quale prese a spostare i pezzi di legno che bruciavano, continuando a gridare il nome di John. Quando anche la sciarpa prese fuoco, la gettò a terra e si sfilò il cappotto, cercando di usarlo come una coperta per soffocare il fuoco. "John, sono qui. Svegliati!"  
  
John osservava la scena impotente e spaventato come poche volte era stato in vita sua: cosa diavolo stava facendo quel pazzo scriteriato? Di questo passo si sarebbe trasformato in una torcia umana. Possibile che non capisse che quello era solo un manichino? Non si allontanò dal rogo nemmeno quando una folata di vento gli soffiò contro il fumo denso e nero.  
 _"No, non ci riesce, perché pensa che tu sia in pericolo. Come quel giorno."_ Il pensiero gli annodò lo stomaco. Sherlock teneva a lui, al punto da non esitare di sfidare il fuoco. Sentì gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare davanti a quella prova di amicizia e devozione.  
"Non è un bello spettacolo? - chiese Moran, con un'espressione di trionfo in volto - Il grande Sherlock Holmes mezzo intossicato dal fumo che fa la fine topo. Dimmi, come lo preferisci: al sangue o ben cotto? Oppure crivellato di proiettili?"  
L'ex colonnello abbassò silenziosamente la maniglia della porta finestra, ma né Mary né Sherlock se ne accorsero, troppo spaventati dall'idea che lui stesse bruciando tra le fiamme. Sfilò la pistola dalla cintura e la puntò contro l'uomo che si affannava attorno al rogo. "Guarda, Johnny. Guardarlo bruciare!" Moran gli afferrò i capelli e lo strinse contro il suo fianco.  
Una zaffata di odore molto familiare arrivò alle narici di John.  
Mupirocina. [4]  
Ne aveva usata parecchia in Afghanistan per medicare i commilitoni e gli era stata spalmata in abbondanza attorno alla sua ferita alla spalla per prevenire un'infezione.  
Si diede dell'idiota per essere stato così cieco. Altro che 'desiderio di vendetta', Moran era incredibilmente caldo perché aveva la febbre ed ora leggeva agevolmente su di lui tutti i sintomi di una setticemia in stato avanzato: la perspirazione abbondante, il respiro accelerato, le chiazze rossastre sul collo e sull'interno delle braccia, il cattivo odore che la pomata antibiotica non era riuscita del tutto a coprire.  
Moran era stato ferito e non si era curato a dovere.  
Sì, ma dove?  
Per quanto fosse difficile, cercò di ignorare la voce di Sherlock che gridava il suo nome, concentrandosi solo sul suo rapitore: era stato un medico militare, abituato a prendere decisioni in tempi rapidissimi e da questa anamnesi dipendeva la vita del suo migliore amico.  
Vide Moran piegarsi leggermente da un lato e lo sentì emettere un sottile sibilo di sofferenza: molto bene, quindi era stato colpito al fianco, probabilmente tra fegato e rene. Vide l'indice della mano destra dell'uomo stringersi più deciso attorno al grilletto della pistola ed agì: si dimenò adagio per far cadere a terra le corde, contrasse tutti i muscoli e scattò in avanti, chiudendo crudelmente la mano sinistra sul costato di Moran ed abbassandosi contemporaneamente il bavaglio con la sinistra per gridare a pieni polmoni "VATICAN CAMEOS!"  
L'intenso dolore della mano del medico stretta a tenaglia attorno alla sua ferita in suppurazione fece barcollare e svenire l'ex colonnello, che sbagliò mira, mentre, non appena udì il loro vecchio codice segreto, Sherlock si gettò a terra d'istinto e la pallottola di Moran sibilò poco al di sopra della sua testa. Rivolse uno sguardo stupefatto all'edificio alle sue spalle, da dove poco dopo John corse fuori reggendo tra le braccia alcune bottiglie d'acqua.  
"Maledettissimo idiota! - lo aggredì immediatamente inondandogli i capelli di liquido fresco - Che cazzo volevi fare, eh? Stupido! Colossale imbecille! - continuava a versare acqua sulla pelle arrossata, sui suoi vestiti, sui capelli dai quali si levava uno sgradevole odore di cheratina bruciata - Cos'è, non ti è bastato l'infarto che mi hai fatto prendere prima? - ormai Sherlock era zuppo d'acqua, ma John non la smetteva di bagnarlo e di esaminargli freneticamente le mani ed il viso sporchi di cenere - Ci tieni così tanto a crepare ustionato?"  
Gli gettò altra acqua fredda sul viso ed a quel punto Sherlock si azzardò a mugolare una debole protesta _"John, mi stai affogando"_ che ebbe come unico risultato quello di far infuriare ancora di più il dottore.  
"Stronzo! Dannato stronzo!" gli gridò, prima di fare una cosa che lasciò Sherlock senza parole: gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e gli morsicò le labbra.  
Forte.  
A sangue.  
Con tanta violenza da strappargli un guaito di puro dolore, ma a John parve non importare: continuava a tirargli le labbra con i denti quasi volesse staccargliele, senza alcuna delicatezza, ringhiandogli addosso dolore, frustrazione ed insulti misti a frasi incoerenti _"Dio, dio, sei il più grande stronzo del mondo. Ti odio. Stai bene, vero? Non sei ferito? Vaffanculo, Sherlock, vaffanculo."_ E poi ancora morsi crudeli e mani d'acciaio che affondavano nella cute dei suoi capelli.  
Faceva male e bene allo stesso tempo quella reazione, faceva bene perché nessuno l'aveva mai toccato così, nessuno si era mai preoccupato per la sua vita in modo così intenso e viscerale e faceva male, malissimo, perché sapeva che John ormai non gli apparteneva più. Sherlock subì passivamente il suo attacco e solo quando John si staccò dalla sua bocca per riprendere fiato, sussurrò "Mary."  
A quella parola, John lo lasciò andare di scatto, sconvolto, e cercò la sua fidanzata, che non era più accasciata sul prato a poca distanza dalla pira, attorno alla quale adesso si stava affannando un uomo (di Mycroft, a giudicare dall'abbigliamento) con un estintore.  
"Laggiù." disse Sherlock, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
In un attimo John non era più accanto a lui.  
Esattamente come pensava.  
Ormai apparteneva a Mary e tornava da lei.  
  
Mary aveva osservato tutta la scena impietrita: le parole insensate urlate da John e come Sherlock avesse reagito ad esse d'istinto.  
 _Come se fosse una cosa del tutto normale_ , quando lì non c'era una virgola di normale!  
E, ad aumentare ancora il livello di surrealismo della situazione, un SUV nero dai vetri oscurati si accostò all'edificio da dove era uscito John e ne scesero tre uomini vestiti di scuro e con gli occhiali da sole. All'una di notte passate. Qualcuno guardava decisamente troppi film di Jerry Bruckheimer. [5]  
Il primo si mise a spegnere il rogo con un estintore e gli altri due prelevarono un uomo morto o svenuto (Mary sperava fortemente che fosse vera la seconda ipotesi) dall'interno del locale e lo caricarono sul SUV.  
Fu tentata di fermare uno di loro e chiedergli se fossero colleghi di James Bond perché, sinceramente, tutto quello era decisamente troppo per lei. Troppo assurdo, troppo spaventoso, troppo pericoloso.  
E quando vide il suo fidanzato avventarsi come un affamato sulla bocca di Sherlock Holmes, divenne troppo. Troppo e basta, senza alcun aggettivo.  
Si alzò, certa che John non avrebbe notato la sua assenza e si incamminò verso la più vicina fermata della Tube.  
Fu quindi con una certa sorpresa che sentì il suo fidanzato chiamarla.  
"Mary! Aspettami, non è come credi." l'uomo la raggiunse trafelato e le toccò delicatamente un gomito per farla voltare.  
"Ti prego, John, non sono una stupida." Mary aveva un'aria quasi rassegnata. Registrò di non essere nemmeno arrabbiata per quella specie di bacio furioso di cui era stata testimone pochi attimi prima. Anzi, dopo tutto quello a cui aveva assistito quella notte, era stupita che non fosse accaduto non appena i due si erano rivisti.  
"Non so cosa mi sia preso." balbettò il dottore, cercando dentro di sé una spiegazione che non era in grado fornire.  
"Io invece credo di saperlo. - rispose la donna in tono pacato - Da come parlavi di lui, ho sempre saputo quanto contasse per te. E fintanto che era morto, potevo accettarlo. Ma adesso..."  
"Mary, non è così." sospirò John, ma nemmeno lui era convinto delle sue parole. Dentro di sé lo sapeva che la donna aveva perfettamente centrato il nocciolo della questione: per lui Sherlock era stato incancellabile da morto, impossibile pensare che non lo fosse ora che aveva scoperto che era vivo.  
"Sì, John, lo è. Io non posso competere con lui e... con tutto questo - indicò i resti carbonizzati della pira dalla quale si levava ancora un denso fumo nero - Francamente, non saprei nemmeno da dove iniziare [6]. E non ho voglia di farlo." Mary allargò le braccia in un gesto sconsolato quasi comico.  
"Ma tu non devi! - insisté il dottore - Quello che hai visto era solo-"  
"Se ne sta andando." lo interruppe la donna bionda, impedendogli probabilmente di pronunciare una pietosa bugia e John si voltò di scatto verso la figura di Sherlock, zuppa d'acqua, che si faceva sempre più piccola nella notte londinese. Strinse forte i pugni, conficcando le unghie nei palmi e facendo violenza a se stesso per rimanere dove si trovava.  
Non poteva correre dietro a Sherlock, non era giusto nei confronti della sua fidanzata ma dentro di sé era dilaniato, come un uomo sottoposto allo squartamento con i cavalli: la coscienza gli imponeva di restare e chiarirsi con la sua ragazza mentre la sua anima gli urlava di correre dietro a quel disgraziato e...  
E.  
Sentiva ancora la consistenza delle labbra di Sherlock sotto ai suoi denti. Era l'unica cosa che sentiva in quel momento.  
Merda!  
"Se ne sta andando, John." ripeté Mary. Incrociò le braccia al petto e chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi un paio di volte l'interno delle guance: sapeva benissimo che ciò che stava per dire avrebbe definitivamente cancellato quel vago quadretto che di tanto in tanto aveva iniziato a dipingersi in testa, quando era in compagnia di John Hamish Watson. Ma, d'altronde, non la allettava per nulla l'idea di legarsi ad un uomo che sarebbe stato sempre con la mente (e probabilmente anche con il corpo) altrove e che restava con lei solo per cavalleria.  
Per quanto amasse John e la sua compagnia, aveva troppo rispetto di se stessa. "Se ora non vai lo perderai di nuovo, John. E' questo che vuoi?" disse infine, con voce sorprendentemente calma.  
Il suo (ormai ex) fidanzato alzò su di lei occhi ancora incerti e vergognosi.  
"John, parleremo con calma tra qualche giorno, va bene?"  
 _"Quando verrai a casa mia a portare via le tue cose."_ aggiunse mentalmente, perché sapeva che sarebbe andata così, e lo incoraggiò a muoversi con un gesto della mano.  
John balbettò un ultimo 'scusami' prima di correre a cercare Sherlock nella notte. Lo intravide dove terminava la lunga fila di lanterne bianche disposte per la rievocazione storica, in procinto di essere inghiottito dal buio.  
"Sherlock!" lo vide paralizzarsi un attimo sul posto per via del suo richiamo, e riprendere a camminare a passo svelto.  
"Non serve che tu dica nulla, la situazione mi è perfettamente chiara."  
"Lasciami parlare, accidenti!"  
"In risposta al segnale di stress del tuo sistema limbico, l'ipotalamo ha generato l'ormone responsabile della produzione di corticotropina, che a sua volta ha indotto l'ipofisi a rilasciare l'ormone adrenocorticotropo, il quale ha raggiunto le ghiandole surrenali che hanno prodotto idrocortisone."  
"Ma di che accidenti vai blaterando?" chiese John, parandosi davanti a lui.  
Sherlock distolse rapidamente gli occhi dai suoi. "Quel bacio è stata una reazione puramente istintiva generata dalla paura e dallo shock. Sei un medico e dovresti essere in grado di spiegarlo in questi termini alla... - deglutì impercettibilmente - alla tua ragazza. E se lei è intelligente come sembra, dovrebbe capirlo." Scartò lateralmente per aggirare il medico militare piantato davanti a lui, i cui occhi brillavano di una luce intensa. Da come aveva reagito quando l'aveva rivisto e come era corso dietro a Mary, Sherlock dedusse che doveva trattarsi di rabbia, nient'altro.  
E lui non poteva fare altro che andarsene a casa, leccarsi le ferite (letteralmente) ed accettare il fatto che John lo odiava.  
"E così hai capito tutto, eh? Io ti ho baciato solo per colpa di una eccessiva produzione di ormoni e non volevo farlo davvero."  
"Esattamente." mormorò Sherlock, e riprese a camminare.  
John non dovette trattenerlo con la forza sul posto, bastarono le sue parole "Che tu fossi arrogante mi era ben noto, ma da quando sei diventato anche un coglione?"  
Il consulente investigativo si bloccò di nuovo, guardando il suo vecchio amico con un'espressione di puro stupore: era raro che John si abbandonasse al turpiloquio gratuito, anche quando era in collera. Lo vide avvicinarsi veloce, afferrargli le braccia e spingerlo con forza contro un albero "Tu non hai capito un cazzo." sillabò piano. Prima che Sherlock potesse rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo, il suo labbro inferiore era di nuovo intrappolato tra i denti di John. Il morso, però, questa volta era molto meno rude, era un semplice trattenere la carne con la bocca, quasi con delicatezza.  
Un singhiozzo scosse i suoi polmoni nel momento in cui realizzò che non c'era più alcun pericolo e il picco di adrenalina dentro John doveva essersi azzerato da approssimativamente due minuti e trenta secondi.  
Quello. Quello era un gesto del tutto deliberato e volontario.  
"John." biascicò, con la voce che tremava leggermente.  
"Sh!" gli impose il dottore severamente, strattonandolo per le braccia. Liberò il labbro martoriato e spostò la bocca appena sotto la punta del naso, dove ora la carne era livida e gonfia a causa della sua testata, e leccò via le ultime tracce di sangue che Sherlock aveva ripulito approssimativamente.  
Il consulente investigativo gemette piano, un po' per il dolore, un po' per la sorpresa. "Oh. Questo non è per nulla igienico, dottore."  
"Non ti chiederò scusa. - rispose John premendogli la bocca sul naso e facendogli male - Mai."  
"Non devi farlo."  
I denti di John tornarono sulle sue labbra e vi affondarono adagio. Non era un bacio, non ancora. Non poteva esserlo, perché c'era ancora troppo dolore tra di loro, cose irrisolte, spiegazioni doverose che forse non sarebbero bastate, fiducia da riconquistare a caro prezzo, sentimenti da poco scoperti con cui venire a patti.  
Ma almeno adesso Sherlock sapeva che aveva un'opportunità per aggiustare le cose.  
John passò ripetutamente un pollice sulle labbra che aveva così brutalmente martoriato, in una carezza dolce. Nemmeno quella era un'offerta di scuse od un bacio.  
Ma forse, un giorno...  
"Hai dove andare, stanotte?" gli chiese Sherlock.  
John scosse la testa "No, e tu?"  
"Sì, pensavo di tornare a Baker Street. La signora Hudson ancora non sa che sono vivo e - prese coraggio e lo guardò negli occhi - vorrei la tua assistenza, John. Nel caso reagisse in modo troppo emotivo."  
"Troppo emotivo? - il dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo - E come altro potrebbe reagire, poverina? Senti, è meglio se fai parlare me per primo, d'accordo?"  
"Sì, buona idea."  
I due ripreso a camminare e poco dopo John si sfilò il giubbotto, posandoglielo sulle spalle "E copriti, che sei ancora fradicio o ti buscherai una polmonite prima di arrivare a casa!"  
Un giorno non molto lontano... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Regioni interne del Vietnam. La lunghezza delle coste del Paese l'ho presa da Wikipedia.
> 
> [2] La moneta vietnamita è il dong, ma vale talmente poco che il dollaro americano è tranquillamente accettato quale moneta corrente per i pagamenti.
> 
> [3] E' la stazione di Parigi da cui partono gli Eurostar diretti a Londra.
> 
> [4] E' un agente antibiotico che si ritrova in molte pomate e creme ad effetto antimicrobico.
> 
> [5] Citazione dall'episodio 1x10 di Castle, A death in the family.
> 
> [6 ]Citazione dal film "Twister".


	2. II

Sebbene Sherlock l'avesse più volte apostrofato a quel modo, John Hamish Watson sapeva di non essere uno stupido.  
Aveva capito, fin dal primo momento in cui il disgraziatissimo consulente investigativo gli si era materializzato davanti in quel ristorante turco, che prima o poi l'avrebbe perdonato.  
Anche nel momento in cui aveva interrotto la sua inopportuna spiegazione con una testata che andava ad impattare contro il suo setto nasale (che non era molto più tenero dei suoi zigomi, aveva constatato un paio di giorni dopo, scoprendo con stupore di avere un bernoccolo sulla fronte), John sapeva che Sherlock sarebbe tornato nella sua vita, che sarebbe tornato a reclamare ed infine ottenere quel posto che gli spettava, perché Sherlock, lo aveva imparato a sue spese, era qualcosa di inevitabile, come l'avanzata della marea. [1]  
Quindi non poteva dire di essere sorpreso della posizione in cui si trovava in quel momento, seduto sul letto di Sherlock con la schiena appoggiata ad un cuscino ed il suo ex (ora di nuovo) miglior amico addormentato contro un fianco. Un suo braccio gli sorreggeva la schiena, opportunamente coperta dal lenzuolo, e l'altra mano era appoggiata sul braccio che Sherlock teneva ripiegato davanti al viso, come se avesse bisogno di una rassicurazione fisica del fatto che Sherlock fosse tornato davvero, che non fosse solo un'allucinazione. Non lo era: percepiva l'epidermide calda di Sherlock sotto al palmo della mano e le pulsazioni del polso attraverso le dita che vi aveva chiuso attorno, sapeva che il sangue scorreva in quel corpo, i globuli rossi trasportavano ossigeno, le cellule morivano e nascevano, i pori traspiravano; erano solo semplici e banali funzioni fisiologiche di un qualsiasi essere vivente, ma in quel momento gli sembravano preziose, importante, perché erano prove concrete della presenza di Sherlock.  
Sherlock era vivo.  
A tratti il pensiero lo colpiva ancora, specie nei momenti più impensati: era seduto alla sua scrivania a compilare una ricetta oppure in piedi davanti alla macchinetta del caffè e d'improvviso pensava _"Sherlock è vivo."_ e gli veniva da sorridere perché sembrava irreale, troppo assurdo, troppo... bello. Eppure era vero.  
Tuttavia dalla gioia per avere di nuovo il suo amico e la posizione in cui si trovavano ora, sembrava esserci una bella differenza, eppure era lì, su un letto, vicini, che loro due sarebbero arrivati prima o poi: era logico, evidente, era del tutto naturale. Lo percepiva così come percepiva la presenza del consulente investigativo che gli dormiva addosso, perciò il pensiero non lo sconvolse affatto.  
Solo, non immaginava che sarebbe successo così presto.  
Erano passati appena quattro giorni dopo la sua ricomparsa nel mondo dei vivi e già John lo cullava contro di sé per farlo addormentare, dopo essere stato vittima del piano più machiavellico, contorto e crudele che mente umana avesse mai elaborato.  
Per essere un soldato aveva dimostrato ben poca forza di volontà: aveva giurato a se stesso che Sherlock se lo sarebbe dovuto sudare il suo perdono, con tutto quello che aveva passato nei tre anni precedenti, invece eccolo lì che lo guardava dormire.  
Gli prudeva la pianta del piede sinistro però in quel momento era impossibilitato a muoversi per grattarlo, perché tutto il lato mancino del suo corpo era immobilizzato sotto il corpo del sopraccitato Sherlock, di cui sentiva le costole sotto le dita, e non voleva svegliarlo.  
 _"Troppo leggero il suo peso, ancora davvero troppo leggero, al limite della denutrizione."_  
Per qualche attimo, quell'osservazione da dottore occupò per intero la sua mente, distraendolo dal prurito al piede e dal rimproverare se stesso per aver spalancato le braccia, letteralmente e metaforicamente, ed aver già permesso a Sherlock di invadere a quel modo il suo spazio vitale.  
Ora, con il respiro lieve e regolare dell'altro ad inumidirgli appena la camicia, non riusciva più a provare la stessa rabbia feroce di qualche sera prima nemmeno se si sforzava, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni provate in quel ristorante turco.  
Era stato davvero così ferocemente arrabbiato? La sua mano gli aveva davvero scagliato contro un portatovaglioli? Faticava a credere di essere stato in preda ad una furia tanto cieca.  
 _"E se lo avessi colpito?"_  
Quell'oggetto era pesante e dai bordi taglienti, avrebbe potuto fargli davvero molto male, se lo avesse preso in faccia.  
Strizzò forte gli occhi e respirò profondamente un paio di volte per scacciare quell'immagine perché va bene perdonarlo, ma arrivare a sentirsi lui in colpa era troppo.  
Questo non significava affatto che avesse dimenticato ciò che Sherlock gli aveva fatto passare, no. Giustificato o meno (sì, va bene, lo ammetteva, era ampiamente giustificato) il suo finto suicidio aveva incrinato il loro rapporto: John aveva sempre avuto problemi a fidarsi degli altri e ad aprirsi con loro, mentre quando conobbe Sherlock, quattro anni prima, si fidò di lui immediatamente, in maniera incondizionata e quella fiducia così sacra per lui era stata tradita e ci sarebbe voluto parecchio tempo per riconquistarla. C'erano già stati e ci sarebbero stati episodi infelici, come quello capitato quella stessa mattina.  
  
"Devo andare da mio fratello." aveva esordito il detective, sollevandosi il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa: il grande annuncio non era ancora stato dato al mondo e solo lui e la signora Hudson sapevano che era vivo. Loro e Mary.  
John era parecchio di malumore: non si era ancora deciso a telefonare a Mary per fissare quell'incontro chiarificatore che la sua ex fidanzata (sì, a questo punto doveva iniziare a considerarla così) gli aveva promesso, era ancora talmente stordito e confuso che non avrebbe saputo cosa dirle. Reagì pertanto in malo modo alle parole che l'altro gli aveva rivolto "Da quando in qua mi rendi partecipe dei tuoi spostamenti? Vai dove ti pare."  
Invece di risentirsi per quella frase brusca, Sherlock si incuriosì "Non credi che stia andando da Mycroft?"  
"No, Sherlock. Non ti credo. E se osi a chiedermi come mai, giuro che esco da quella porta e non tornerò mai più."  
"Non ho alcun motivo per mentirti, ora." gli rispose Sherlock di getto.  
Oh, almeno Sherlock riusciva a capire quale fosse il problema di John. Meglio di niente, anzi, trattandosi di lui, era quasi una conquista.  
"Non è questo il punto." rispose John, stizzito. Il rapporto tra due persone non era come mettere in stand by un film e poi schiacciare nuovamente sul tasto 'play' e riprendere dove avevano interrotto. Guardò Sherlock riflesso nello schermo spento del cellulare con cui stava giocherellando da quasi un'ora, lo vide abbottonarsi il cappotto in silenzio, ma poi restare lì sul posto, come fosse alla ricerca di parole che non trovava.  
Il deciso colpo di claxon della berlina scura che lo aspettava sotto casa fece muovere il detective e poco dopo anche John si alzò stancamente dalla poltrona per andare al lavoro.  
  
Sherlock si mosse sotto di lui, mormorando nel sonno, e lo strappò alle sue riflessioni. Istintivamente lo strinse un po' più forte contro di sé e subito l'altro smise di agitarsi.  
 _"La prossima volta che lo abbraccio, vorrei non sentire il profilo delle ossa sotto le dita, vorrei che fosse più in carne."_  
La prossima volta, ovvio. Sempre per il fatto che John non era uno stupido, era perfettamente consapevole che, nonostante il risentimento ed il dolore che ancora provava e la sensazione di essere stato tradito nel modo peggiore, ci sarebbero state altre volte, altri abbracci tra loro.  
Probabilmente anche altri baci che sarebbero assomigliati meno a morsi e più a baci veri.  
Anche quello era accaduto decisamente troppo in fretta ma d'altronde quando mai gli avvenimenti avevano un corso tranquillo, quando si trattava di Sherlock?  
Il prurito al piede non accennava a diminuire ma John non osava muovere un muscolo: non gli era sfuggito come ogni minimo rumore o movimento facesse ridestare Sherlock all'improvviso. Bastava che in strada passasse un camion od una moto col motore su di giri, bastava che i vecchi mobili del 221B scricchiolassero sotto il peso degli anni, che Sherlock riapriva gli occhi all'improvviso, mettendosi a sedere, la mano che correva subito dietro la schiena, dove doveva essere solito portare una pistola. Gli occhi grigi ci mettevano un attimo a mettere a fuoco l'ambiente circostante, non più un luogo dimenticato da dio, ma il familiare salotto di Baker Street; poi Sherlock tornava a sdraiarsi sul divano ma senza riuscire a riposare davvero, nonostante si vedesse lontano un miglio che era esausto.  
Tre anni, ed era allo stremo delle forze fisiche e mentali.  
John si rifiutò di pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se la caccia a Moran si fosse prolungata più a lungo.  
Provò l'impulso di rendere meno casto quell'abbraccio, di spostarlo completamente su di sé e fargli appoggiare il viso contro il suo collo, ma resistette. Non poteva svegliarlo proprio ora che finalmente dormiva tranquillo. Fu colpito dal pensiero che Sherlock era così sereno perché c'era John vicino a proteggerlo e poteva permettersi finalmente di abbassare la guardia e si sentì stranamente orgoglioso.  
Sorrise: perché no? Dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare, poteva anche indulgere in un po' di autocompiacimento.  
La gamba sinistra di Sherlock scivolò in mezzo alle sue e John la accolse aprendo un po' di più le proprie; forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in imbarazzo per il fatto di non essere assolutamente in imbarazzo per quella posizione. L'assurdità di quel pensiero minacciò di farlo scoppiare a ridere ma ancora una volta si trattenne, per il bene del suo migliore amico addormentato. Si concesse solo di abbassare gli occhi sulla sua testa e sul nuovo, bizzarro taglio di capelli, inusuale per lui e decisamente troppo corto.  
I capelli. Anche colpa loro se adesso Sherlock gli stava dormendo addosso.  
  
Quando, un'ora prima, John era rientrato dal lavoro, aveva trovato il suo coinquilino sprofondato sul divano, a sospirare pesantemente e di continuo, gli occhi chiari fissi sul soffitto, un braccio a penzoloni, l'altro a torturare un filo della cucitura del sofà, la noia che praticamente colava fuori da ogni poro del suo corpo e lo trasformava in una sorta di martire dell'inattività: evidentemente Mycroft non aveva ancora sistemato ogni cosa, quindi l'annuncio che Sherlock fosse vivo doveva essere rimandato ancora e questo significava che non poteva ancora riprendere il suo lavoro né sfogare la frustrazione sforacchiando il muro di proiettili.  
Il peggiore degli scenari possibili per il detective.  
"Cosa vuoi mangiare questa sera?" chiese John.  
"Nulla." bofonchiò l'infelice.  
"Molto bene - rispose John con risolutezza - vorrà dire che mangerai quello che deciderò io." Magro com'era, non gli avrebbe permesso di saltare alcun pasto.  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, indispettito, e si voltò col viso verso lo schienale del divano, soffiando come un gatto arrabbiato.  
Un pesante insulto stava per salire alle labbra di John, ma venne fermato da una lunga litania di lamentele "Ho passato l'intera mattinata a casa di mio fratello, un posto che in tre anni ho imparato a detestare, abbiamo litigato per ore e ho avuto a che fare con quegli incompetenti dei suoi uomini, poi sono tornato qui e non mi sono più mosso, non ho nulla a cui pensare, non ho nulla da fare, perciò non ho fame."  
"Hai finito?" chiese John puntandosi le mani sui fianchi come avrebbe fatto un maestro con un allievo indisciplinato.  
"No. Mi annoio, John! Di questo passo impazzirò." concluse, nel suo miglior tono drammatico.  
In quel momento al dottore lo sguardo cadde sui capelli di Sherlock: erano la parte di lui che era uscita più malconcia dall'incontro ravvicinato con il rogo, rovinati dal calore estremo, molti ricci contorti ed annodati tra loro a formare poco estetici grumi. John allungò un dito verso la sua testa e li sentì spiacevolmente crespi. Inoltre emanavano ancora quel terrificante odore di pollo bruciato che gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Eppure, in quattro giorni, Sherlock non se ne era curato affatto, sempre così poco attento al suo corpo che pareva trascinarlo in giro per il mondo solo perché era attaccato al suo cervello.  
"Potresti impiegare il tuo tempo tagliandoti i capelli. Seriamente, Sherlock, sono un disastro inguardabile."  
"Scusa se offendo il tuo senso estetico. - mugugnò il consulente investigativo - E poi mi spieghi come potrei tagliarli da solo? Non sono un contorsionista."  
"Lo faccio io." si offrì.  
"Adesso non ho voglia."  
"Preferisci restare ad annoiarti qui sul divano con i capelli in disordine? Almeno annoiati dopo esserti dato una sistemata."  
Una risata tremula scosse il corpo di Sherlock che poco dopo si alzò, andò nel bagno principale [2] e John sentì l'acqua scorrere. Recuperò un paio di forbici da un cassetto della cucina ed attese; passata mezz'ora e non sentendo più alcun rumore provenire dal bagno, si insospettì: ci voleva così tanto a lavarsi i capelli?  
Si accostò alla porta chiusa e bussò piano "Sherlock, ti senti bene?"  
Gli rispose solo un vago mormorio e John decise di aprire, trovando Sherlock immerso nella vasca da bagno con le mani giunte sotto il mento e gli occhi chiusi in contemplazione di dio solo sa cosa.  
Il dottore si passò una mano sugli occhi "Non avevamo parlato di capelli?"  
"Il lavandino è piccolo e basso, troppo scomodo per me, preferisco lavarli qua dentro." rispose l'altro senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi.  
"E allora perché tutto il tuo corpo è bagnato tranne che i capelli?"  
"Uh, stavo per lavarli, ma mi è tornata in mente una notizia interessante che ho letto sul giornale stamattina: il furto di una cassetta per le lettere."  
"Una... cosa?"  
"Una cassetta per le lettere, John. Quei contenitori di metallo rossi della Royal Mail che i turisti amano tanto fotografare."  
"So che cos'è! - sbottò John - Quindi tu stai rimuginando da - guardò l'orologio - quaranta minuti su un furto da quattro soldi come questo?"  
"E' una cosa insolita, ha attirato la mia attenzione."  
"Bene, ora hai finito di pensare?"  
"No, non ancora."  
Fu il turno di John di sospirare: e quel bambino ipertrofico era sopravvissuto tre anni per suo conto? Aveva dell'incredibile. Senza pensarci troppo, si sedette sul bordo della vasca, afferrò il microfono della doccia ed aprì l'acqua, saggiandone la temperatura sul palmo della mano e ringraziò una divinità a caso che la vasca fosse piena di tanta schiuma altrimenti quella situazione sarebbe potuta sembrare molto equivoca, più di quanto già non lo fosse, perché prima di allora John non si era mai sognato di lavare i capelli di Sherlock né alcuna altra parte del suo corpo, era bene chiarirlo.  
Solo che, se non avesse fatto qualcosa, quello sarebbe stato capace di restare in ammollo per ore finché la pelle non gli si fosse raggrinzita come quella di uno sharpei.  
Quando giudicò che l'acqua fosse abbastanza calda istruì Sherlock di reclinare la testa indietro e gli bagnò i capelli, si versò una noce di shampoo sulle mani ed iniziò a strofinargli la cute, purtroppo le dita si impigliarono nei numerosi nodi e quando cercò di districarle dal groviglio, tirò con troppa energia. Lo vide stringere le labbra e contrarre un istante le mani a pugno ma non un lamento od una protesta uscì dalla sua bocca.  
Nemmeno per la testata si era lamentato, o per i morsi violenti della notte del rogo, di cui portava ancora segni sulle labbra. Era quello il suo modo contorto di chiedergli scusa? Accettare passivamente tutto ciò che John avrebbe potuto fargli? Non gli piaceva l'idea, non era quello lo Sherlock che conosceva, condiscendente e remissivo nel confronti di John.  
Certo, avrebbe gradito delle scuse tradizionali, ma quello no.  
"Puoi dirmelo se ti faccio male."  
"No."  
John sciacquò via lo shampoo e prese il balsamo "No, non me lo dirai o no, non ti faccio male?"  
Nessuna risposta, solo una scrollata di spalle.  
Infilò di nuovo le mani sotto ai ricci e tirò, pur se più dolcemente, e questa volta Sherlock non mancò di esclamare un vibrante "Ouch!" di protesta. John lo guardò soddisfatto: ecco, così andava meglio, molto meglio.  
"Fai piano." brontolò.  
"Ora non esagerare." lo avvertì John. Da quella posizione gli parve che l'altro sollevasse le labbra in un sorriso fugace.  
Seguirono minuti di confortevole silenzio, mentre John risciacquava con cura la testa e poi la avvolgeva in un asciugamano, massaggiando piano la cute. "Ecco, ho finito."  
Sentì il moro agitarsi sotto di sé per alzarsi dalla vasca e allora abbandonò precipitosamente il bagno: dopotutto Sherlock non era un invalido e poteva benissimo finire di lavarsi ed asciugarsi da solo, e se non aveva alcun problema a mostrarsi nudo, lui conservava ancora un minimo senso del pudore, grazie tante.  
Quando lo raggiunse in cucina, Sherlock non indossava nulla, se non un lenzuolo bianco. "La prima cosa pulita che ho avuto sottomano." puntualizzò davanti allo sguardo interrogativo di John, mentre si lasciava cadere sulla sedia.  
"E perché un lenzuolo pulito stava in bagno e non in camera tua?"  
"Quella che le lenzuola debbano essere riposte in camera da letto è solo una convenzione sociale: se lo ritenessi opportuno, non avrei problemi a tenerle in una credenza della cucina."  
"Cosa che ti proibisco di fare. - lo avvertì John - Poi però hai un tuo metodo di catalogazione dei calzini..."  
"I calzini sono un'altra cosa." gli rispose Sherlock con solennità, come se stesse parlando di un affare di Stato e John sorrise, appoggiandogli una mano sulla testa. "Va bene, basta così, altrimenti andiamo avanti tutta la notte."  
John prese le forbici dal tavolo e se le rigirò tra le dita, pensieroso: erano affilata, appuntite, molto grosse, le aveva viste usare in decine di omicidi come arma del delitto. Sollevò lo strumento e le portò davanti al viso di Sherlock. "Ti fidi di me?" [3] domandò serissimo.  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi su di lui, quasi dello stesso colore del metallo cromato scintillante delle forbici e rispose senza esitazione "Sì, John."  
John non aveva ancora ripreso a fidarsi di Sherlock, ma aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire dalla sua voce che Sherlock si fidava di lui, che avrebbe ancora affidato la vita nelle sue mani.  
John lo guardò a sua volta negli occhi e gli credette.  
Da qualche parte dovevano ricominciare e quello fu un inizio.  
John annuì piano, poi girò attorno a lui, gli posò una mano sulla nuca per fargli inclinare la testa in avanti e, cominciando dal basso, iniziò a tagliare i riccioli scuri, afferrandoli tra indice e medio e tagliando la lunghezza che spuntava. Di tanto in tanto guidava la testa del suo amico con la punta delle dita, spostandola con delicatezza, oppure soffiava via i capelli che gli scivolavano sul collo, perché aveva capito dalle smorfie di Sherlock che la sensazione gli dava molto fastidio.  
"Bambino." lo rimproverò con indulgenza.  
"Pungono." ribatté Sherlock.  
"Adesso stai fermo." lo ammonì, mentre operava delicatamente con le forbici vicino all'orecchio. Sherlock era ad occhi chiusi, respirava regolarmente ed era completamente rilassato e sembrava aver perso del tutto l'agitazione di cui era privo quando si annoiava.  
La mano di John si muoveva sicura e non tremava, anche se, per ogni ciocca rovinata che cadeva a terra, continuava a rivedere Sherlock vicino a quel rogo, che cercava disperatamente di raggiungere il manichino al centro della pira, credendo fosse lui.  
Ma ad ogni colpo di forbice, che rivelava come i capelli sottostanti fossero intatti, era come se anche la paura provata in quel momento scivolasse via.  
 _Zac_  
Non era rimasto ustionato.  
 _Zac_  
Solo scottature superficiali.  
 _Zac_  
La pallottola di Moran non lo aveva colpito.  
 _Zac_  
Stava bene.  
Arrivato in cima alla testa, il dottore cambiò posizione, portandosi davanti a lui e scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. Accarezzò con il pollice il contorno di una scottatura vicino alla tempia destra, ancora un po' arrossata e quando sentì le ciglia di Sherlock solleticargli il palmo della mano, si avvide che aveva riaperto gli occhi.  
"Ah - si schiarì la voce - sta guarendo bene, ma continuerei con la sulfadiazina ancora per un paio di giorni." [4]  
"Ma quella cosa unge!" si lamentò Sherlock e John alzò esasperato gli occhi al cielo "Ti rendi conto che questa sera stai frignando come un moccioso, sì?"  
"Sto recuperando in tempo perduto. Per tre anni non ho potuto parlare con nessuno."  
"C'era tuo fratello."  
"Ecco, appunto."  
Seguì un brevissimo istante di silenzio e poi entrambi ridacchiarono adagio: non c'era mai stato argomento migliore di Mycroft per qualche battuta scema, eccetto Anderson, ovviamente.  
"Su, smettila di distrarmi o combinerò un macello."  
Forse John avrebbe sentirsi irritato dall'idea che Sherlock facesse i capricci, usandolo come una specie di sacco da pugile emotivo, ma era troppo sopraffatto dall'idea che si fosse tenuto dentro tutto quanto così a lungo e che volesse sfogarsi solo con lui.  
Un altro piccolo passo in avanti.  
 _Zac_  
Un altro ricciolo che cadeva a terra.  
"La pomata la mettiamo comunque." insisté John. Continuò a lavorare con attenzione e dopo qualche minuto si rialzò per valutare il taglio. "Ecco, ho finito. - gli passò un paio di volte le mani sulla testa, per scrollare via gli ultimi residui di capelli caduti ed assicurarsi di non aver lasciato nodi - Vuoi vederti allo specchio?"  
"No, sono sicuro che hai fatto un buon lavoro."  
"Ho cercato di tagliare il meno possibile, ma ci vorrà comunque un bel po' prima tornino della loro lunghezza." valutò il dottore, sprofondando di nuovo la mano tra le ciocche scure, ormai quasi completamente asciutte.  
"Non importa."  
"Però mi dispiace, stavi bene con i ricci."  
"Non c'è motivo per dispiacersi per una cosa del genere, John: sono solo capelli, ricrescono. Non è come aver perso un arto o..." si interruppe, cercando un altro termine di paragone e John completò precipitosamente la frase per lui "...la vita. Sì, ho capito."  
Sherlock lo studiò a lungo, in silenzio e John ripeté "Ora ho capito."  
 _"Sherlock è vivo."_ pensò di nuovo. Malconcio, dimagrito, un po' bruciacchiato, con ancora il livido della sua testata, con i nervi a fior di pelle, ma vivo.  
Una volta, all'interno di un biscotto della fortuna, aveva trovato scritto _"A tutto c'è rimedio, fuorché alla morte."_ ed ora ne comprendeva davvero il significato: Sherlock era lì davanti a lui, non era morto e tutto il dolore che la sua assenza gli aveva procurato, la diffidenza, il rancore, erano tutte cose che potevano essere superate e che prima o poi si sarebbero dissolte. Lasciò scivolare via la mano dalla testa di Sherlock e questi si alzò in piedi e, senza alcun preavviso, si liberò del lenzuolo per scrollare via i capelli tagliati; John cercò di distogliere lo sguardo il più rapidamente possibile, ma sembrava inevitabile che, in modo o nell'altro, vedesse Sherlock nudo quella sera.  
Solo più tardi gli venne in mente che era rimasto fermo dove si trovava, senza darsi ad una ritirata strategica come era successo poco prima in bagno. Passi in avanti sempre più rapidi, tanto che ormai quasi non si accorgeva di compierli.  
"John?"  
"Mh?" Il dottore riportò lo sguardo su di lui, vedendo che si era nuovamente avvolto nella stoffa bianca.  
"Andrai a parlare con Mary?"  
Il dottore poggiò le forbici sul tavolo "Sì."  
"E cosa le dirai?" la sua espressione era tesa, ansiosa e non si dava pena di mascherarla.  
"Ancora non lo so, ma probabilmente assomiglierà molto a 'scusami' e 'grazie di tutto'."  
"E poi?" lo incalzò.  
"E poi non mi dispiacerebbe approfittare della macchina di tuo fratello per traslocare qui le mie cose."  
Lo vide sorridere.  
"Te la metterò a disposizione."  
"Bene. Ora prendo l'aspirapolvere e do una ripulita."  
"No."  
"Sherlock - sospirò John - se non pulisco, questi capelli se ne andranno in giro dappertutto e ce li ritroveremo anche nelle tazze della colazione. E' una cosa che vorrei evitare."  
"Fallo domani. - si inclinò impercettibilmente verso di lui - Sono stanco, John."  
Il dottore gesticolò verso la camera da letto "Vai a riposare allora, qui sistemo io."  
"Vieni a dormire con me." Pronunciò quella frase con tono assolutamente calmo, quasi fosse una richiesta normale o un qualcosa che facevano abitualmente. John, invece, ebbe una leggera vertigine e ringraziò il cielo di essere col sedere appoggiato sul tavolo della cucina, perché in quel momento non si fidava molto della stabilità delle sue ginocchia.  
Quello era un po' più di un passo in avanti, era un salto nel buio, di schiena e con gli occhi bendati e stava succedendo troppo in fretta: Sherlock era ripiombato nella sua vita con la potenza di un'esplosione, lasciandolo frastornato e di certo quella richiesta repentina non lo aiutava a fare chiarezza, perché se da un lato era felice che Sherlock fosse vivo, dall'altro le cose erano già molto ingarbugliate e quello rischiava solo di complicarle ulteriormente. Dividere un letto non era una cosa da coinquilini né da amici ed anche se non aveva la minima idea di cosa fossero i sentimenti, anche Sherlock doveva capirlo. Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo viso magro ed angolare, sereno, sugli occhi chiari fissi su di lui. Sì, Sherlock lo capiva.  
"Con dormire..."  
"Intendo proprio dormire, John. Un intero ciclo di sonno, comprensivo di fase R.E.M."  
"Perché?" domandò cauto.  
"Diverse ragioni. La prima è che sono diverse notti che non riesco a dormire. Invece, mentre mi tagliavi i capelli mi è venuto sonno."  
"Oh, quindi è un altro dei tuoi capricci?"  
"No. Ma se preferisci considerarlo così, a me sta bene."  
"Non... non lo so." ammise con franchezza John.  
Sherlock indietreggiò di qualche passo "Scusa, a quanto pare sono stato inopportuno."  
"No, non è quello, è solo che non so cosa pensare, davvero." John allargò le braccia, confuso.  
"Puoi continuare a pensarci anche di là." Sherlock inclinò la testa in direzione della sua camera.  
John si grattò la nuca "Sì - rispose, dopo un attimo di esitazione - sì, d'accordo, tanto non avevo sonno stasera. - lo seguì, salvo poi fermarsi sulla soglia della camera - Hai parlato di diverse ragioni, quali sono le altre?"  
Sherlock si arrampicò sul letto, attorcigliandosi ancora di più nel lenzuolo che indossava, fino ad assomigliare ad una specie di mummia "Ora non mi crederesti."  
"Oh, davvero?"  
"L'hai detto tu stesso."  
Sherlock aveva ragione: era ancora molto guardingo, timoroso che lo intortasse di chiacchiere e lo manipolasse come era solito fare in passato, non era ancora pronto a credere a tutto ciò che aveva da dirgli. Avanzò verso il letto e Sherlock si spostò per fargli posto, poi gettò il maglione su una sedia e si chinò a slacciarsi le scarpe.  
"Tu comunque tienile da parte, queste ragioni, può darsi che un giorno voglia sentirle."  
"Va bene."  
John prese un cuscino e lo sistemò contro la testata del letto, poi si accomodò in posizione semisdraiata, poi indirizzò uno sguardo interrogativo alla sottospecie di bruco gigante che aveva accanto "Okay?"  
"Posso venire più vicino?"  
"Ah... io... sì, va bene." balbettò nervosamente, ma quando Sherlock appoggiò il viso sul suo stomaco e chiuse gli occhi, scoprì che andava bene sul serio, che quel peso caldo contro il fianco era perfetto, semplicemente perfetto, come se quel corpo spigoloso fosse stato creato appositamente per adattarsi al suo. Lasciò scivolare una mano sulla schiena di Sherlock e chiuse gli occhi anche lui.  
"Mi dispiace." sussurrò Sherlock qualche minuto dopo, talmente piano che John riaprì gli occhi confuso, credendo di essersi appisolato per un istante ed averlo sognato, ma il detective ripeté ancora "Mi dispiace."  
"Sì, me l'hai già detto." In effetti era stata la prima cosa che gli aveva detto, quando gli era ricomparso davanti. La mano di John risalì lungo la scapola in una rude carezza.  
"Devo ripeterlo ancora. - proseguì Sherlock, tenendo gli occhi chiusi - Devo ripeterlo finché non mi crederai."  
La carezza di John si arrestò e sentì il moro irrigidirsi contro di lui e trattenere il fiato.  
"A questo credo." mormorò John di rimando e riprese ad accarezzargli la schiena fino a che la tensione non lo abbandonò. Pochi minuti dopo, Sherlock dormiva tranquillo.  
  
Ed ecco come erano finiti su quel letto. John gettò un'occhiata alla sveglia, erano le nove e mezza. Lo avrebbe lasciato dormire un paio d'ore, poi avrebbe cucinato la cena: era serio quando diceva che non avrebbe più permesso a Sherlock di saltare i pasti per un bel po' di tempo.  
L'altro avrebbe brontolato, ma alla fine l'avrebbe convinto, poi forse avrebbero guardato un po' di tv spazzatura o forse John avrebbe chiesto a Sherlock cosa aveva fatto una volta lasciata Londra e quando Sherlock avesse iniziato a raccontare, lui gli avrebbe creduto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione da "Sonno profondo" di Banana Yoshimoto.
> 
> [2] Anche se non si è mai visto con esattezza, il 221B dovrebbe avere due bagni: uno in fondo al corridoio, dopo la cucina, ed uno "privato" di Sherlock in camera sua. E, non so perché, mi sono fatta l'idea che nel bagno principale c'è la vasca, mentre in quello di Sherlock solo la doccia.
> 
> [3] Citazione da C.S.I., episodio 7x17 "Fallen Idols".
> 
> [4] Principio attivo di molte pomate contro le scottature.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Regioni interne del Vietnam. La lunghezza delle coste del Paese l'ho presa da Wikipedia.
> 
> [2] La moneta vietnamita è il dong, ma vale talmente poco che il dollaro americano è tranquillamente accettato quale moneta corrente per i pagamenti.
> 
> [3] E' la stazione di Parigi da cui partono gli Eurostar diretti a Londra.
> 
> [4] E' un agente antibiotico che si ritrova in molte pomate e creme ad effetto antimicrobico.
> 
> [5] Citazione dall'episodio 1x10 di Castle, A death in the family.
> 
> [6 ]Citazione dal film "Twister".


End file.
